Sweet Plaining of Idul Fitri
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Sasuke sudah hampir dua tahun berpacaran dengan Sakura. Keluarga mereka pun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir. Saat ini keduanya berprofesi sebagai guru serta dosen di beberapa sekolah dan universitas.


**Sweet ****P****laining of Idul Fitri**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, abal, amatiran, amburadul, typo, awut-awutan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**-langsung saja kita ke TKP-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Idul fitri telah tiba. Hari yang telah lama dinanti umat islam di seluruh dunia ini akhirnya datang juga. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, sebagai umat muslim mereka juga turut menyambut hari yang fitri ini.

Sasuke sudah hampir dua tahun berpacaran dengan Sakura. Keluarga mereka pun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir. Saat ini keduanya berprofesi sebagai guru serta dosen di beberapa sekolah dan universitas.

Lebaran tahun ini Sasuke mempunyai suatu rencana yang manis untuk Sakura. Sasuke sekeluarga akan mengunjungi kekasihnya serta keluarganya saat lebaran untuk bersilaturrahmi dengan keluarga besar Sakura sekaligus melamarnya. Itu semua sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Sasuke juga telah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menjalankan sweet plaining tersebut. Semuanya sudah siap, termasuk cincin bertahtakan berlian yang akan digunakan untuk melamar sang gadis pujaan hatinya. jantung Sasuke terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Adrenalin-nya berpacu lebih dahsyat lagi saat ia telah sampai di depan kediaman Sakura.

"Assalamualaikum~" ucap Sasuke serta keluarganya.

"Waalaikumussalam … eh, ada tamu spesal toh rupanya … ayo, silahkan masuk!" ajak ayah Sakura yang menyambut kedatangan keluarga uchiha itu dengan ramah. Sasuke sekeluarga lalu masuk dan bersalaman dengan semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Iya, begini pak, saya sekeluarga datang ke sini untuk bersilaturrahmi dengan keluarga bapak Haruno. Saya beserta seluruh keluarga mengucapkan minal aidzi wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kepada keluarga bapak," papar ayah Sasuke.

"Sama-sama pak, kami juga memohon maaf lahir dan batin kepada seluruh keluarga Uchiha, termasuk nak Sasuke," kata ayah Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya, om. Saya juga meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila ada salah kata dan perbuatan … iya kan, Sakura?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura.

"Eh, I-iya, Sasuke," ucap Sakura yang sedang blushing.

"Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, sayang?" goda Sasuke. Ia senang melihat expresi gadis-nya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Uuuh! habis … kau dari tadi terus menggodaku, Sasuke!" kata Sakura yang bertingah seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung tertawa melihat tingkah laku dua sejoli tersebut. Beberapa saat Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari selain untuk bersilaturrahmi, kami juga bermaksud melamarkan Sakura untuk anak kami, Sasuke. Sebagaimana yang kita ketahui, mereka berdua telah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kini saatnya untuk menghalalkan hubungan mereka berdua melalui ikatan yang sakral, yaitu melalui jalan pernikahan yang diridhai oleh Allah SWT. Bagaimana? Apakah bapak dan ibu setuju?" Tanya ayah Sasuke.

"Wah, kalau saya dan keluarga sih setuju-setuju saja pak. Justru saya malah senang mendengar hal ini. Tapi, semua keputusan tetap saya serahkan pada anak kami, Sakura. Karena ia sendiri yang akan menjalani hidupnya kelak," ucap ayah Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengarnya, terlihat dari expresi wajahnya yang langsung berubah seketika. Ia kaget dengan pinangan yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Perlahan ia mulai memantapkan hatinya. Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke lah cinta sejatinya. Dan Sakura pun sangat ingin membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama Sasuke-nya.

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura? Apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh, I-iya, Sasuke … aku bersedia," jawab Sakura bersamaan dengan butiran Kristal yang menetes dari kilau emerald-nya.

"Terimakasih Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke," kata Sakura penuh rasa bahagia.

Kemudian Sasuke menyematkan cincin berlian yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumya, di jari manis gadis _bubble__gum_ itu. Mereka lalu berpelukan disertai suara isakan tangis Sakura. Keluarga mereka yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan romantis di ruangan tersebut juga ikut terharu. Hati mereka tersentuh karena kejadian itu. Ada yang tersenyum senang, namun ada pula yang menangis karena bahagia dan terharu.

Sweet plaining Sasuke akhirnya berjalan lancar dan sukses. Idul fitri kali ini merupakan idul fitri terindah bagi Sasuke serta Sakura, dan akan selalu mereka kenang seumur hidup, sampai ajal menjemput mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**-****OWARI****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : This is special fict for big day idul fitri. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah nyempetin waktu buat baca fict yang ga bagus-bagus amat ini~! :D

MIND TO REVIEW? ^_^


End file.
